


Something There

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Beast!Blaine, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in Lima, Ohio, a young performer was the star of his show choir. Although he had everything his heart desired, the performer was spoiled, selfish and unkind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Inspired by “Beauty and the Beast”. Kurt is Belle (or in this case, Beau), Blaine is the Beast, and Karofsky is Gaston. The Enchantess is one of the bullies from the Sadie Hawkins Dance pre-“Glee” who cursed Blaine out of jealousy.

“Leave me alone,” Blaine spat and Jason scowled, hands clenched into trembling fists. 

“Tell me how you got a solo as a  _freshman_?” Jason crowded him in the practice room and Blaine shrunk down slightly. “What did you do?”

“I was better than you,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “I’m better than everyone in there. Now, go away so I can get back to practicing so I can get the next solo you want too.”

“Do you even care about anyone but yourself?” He shouted and Blaine let out a laugh. 

“I’m the best singer in this school, I’m the best dancer, I’m the best looking and you all are scared of me. You’re scared that you’ll never get your chance to be in the spotlight because a freshman has come in and stolen that from you,” Blaine smirked. “You know that I’m being sought out by Vocal Adrenaline and you know that one day I’ll be on Broadway and you’ll be insignificant.”

“Watch yourself,” Jason snarled. 

“Or what? My dad’s a lawyer and he’ll destroy your family if you touch me,” Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to his sheet music. “Go away.”

When Jason and his friends jumped Blaine after the dance it wasn’t about him bringing a boy as a date. Jason managed to get a vial of his blood as he lay groaning on the ground and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

“What will you do when you have nothing?” He breathed. 

The spell was easy. The vial of blood was mixed with a few herbs and he mumbled the words again and again. Blaine would lose his voice. Blaine would love his perfect dancing. Blaine would lose his looks. Until someone could love him despite all of that, he would be stuck.

It seemed fitting. 

No one could love someone as horrible as him.

—

The new house was in a perfect, Stepford-esque neighborhood and Kurt didn’t like it. He had grown up in his old house, lived there with his mother, and his father was all too willing to just move on with his new wife into their new life. 

It wasn’t fair. 

He used to live two doors down from Mercedes and now he lived almost twenty minutes away from her. What was he supposed to do? How could life get more boring?

With a long sigh, he turned over on the couch and stared out the window. A soft breeze came through the curtains and with it came gentle music. Kurt frowned and sat up, listening intently. 

Someone was playing the piano and they were fantastic. The music came through in sweeping waves and he actually felt his chest swell with it. Kurt got to his feet and walked to the window, leaning slightly out of it. 

Across the yard he could see into the neighbor’s living room. He could see part of a piano and a figure playing it, his back facing him. The person’s back was curled towards the piano and his hands moved gracefully across the keys. 

“Blaine?” Someone called from the other house and the person stopped playing, turning slightly so Kurt scrambled backwards to avoid being seen. 

He had to meet Blaine. 

Two hours later, Kurt stood grinning at the front door with a platter of cookies. The woman who answered looked tired and worn, giving him a strange look when she answered. 

“I’m Kurt Hummel, my family moved in next door,” he gave her his best smile and she raised her eyebrows. 

“That’s so sweet,” she smiled. “Aren’t we supposed to be the ones bringing you cookies?”

“I wanted to break in the new kitchen,” she took the platter. “What school do you go to Kurt?”

“McKinley,” Kurt smiled brightly. “I’ll be a senior this year.”

“My son Blaine is going to be a junior but he’s home schooled for…medical reasons,” a shadow crossed over her face. “You seem like a responsible student.”

“I’ve been on the honor roll forever,” Kurt shrugged. 

“This might be really odd but if I pay you twenty dollars an hour will you tutor my son?” She leaned against the door. “He’s had trouble and I think that someone his own age will get along with him better.”

“Seriously? Sure!” Kurt nodded frantically. “It certainly beats working in my dad’s garage all summer.”

She looked incredibly relieved and her grin widened. “Fantastic. That’s…that’s wonderful.”

—

Kurt’s heart pounded when he stepped into the Anderson’s house the next day. Everything in the house seemed perfect. Every vase perfectly centered and every piece of art perfectly aligned. Kurt noticed the lack of pictures and mirrored surfaces but followed Mrs. Anderson into a back bedroom.

“I should let you know that Blaine has…struggled with his condition,” she whispered. “He’s angry sometimes and he lashes out. If he gets too…horrible let me know.”

“I’m sure I’ve handled worse at school,” he smiled slightly, feeling uneasy. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected when he first saw Blaine but this wasn’t it. Blaine’s hair was partially a strange silver grey color and looked unhealthy, leg braces covered his legs and crutches leaned against his desk, but what was most shocking was the blackened, leathery skin covering more than half his face, which drooped on that side. 

“This is Kurt,” his mother said, nodding to him and Blaine glanced over from his notebook. “He’s going to help you with your schoolwork while we’re at work.”

“You got me a babysitter?” Kurt tried not to wince at the horrible hoarseness in his voice. 

“You need a little help. I thought it would be fun,” she tried and Blaine snapped his notebook shut. “You don’t have a choice.”

“Does Kurt here? How much are you paying him to be my friend?” Blaine rolled his eyes, one was milky and blank. 

“Blaine please,” her voice softened and Kurt shifted uncomfortably. 

“Fine.”

“Let me know if you need anything boys,” she smiled at Kurt and squeezed his shoulder slightly before closing the door behind her. 

“What a boring summer choice,” Blaine sighed, dropping the notebook onto his bed. “You didn’t have anything better to do?”

“Like what? Join a camp?” Kurt raised his eyebrows and sat down at the desk. “Have a whirlwind summer romance? Sing songs from the eighties as I drive down a winding road into the sunset? No, it was this or work in my dad’s auto garage. Grease doesn’t come out of clothing that well.”

Blaine looked almost impressed. “So you just go to random stranger’s homes and offer your services?”

“I heard you playing the piano,” Kurt felt uncomfortable when Blaine flushed and looked down at his hands. “You’re really good.”

“I like music,” he mumbled. 

“Me too.”

“Just because we have one thing in common doesn’t make us best friends forever,” Blaine sneered and Kurt grabbed a textbook. 

“Let’s look at history.”

—

Kurt didn’t really  _enjoy_  being with Blaine. He thought it was interesting and was curious to figure Blaine out but every moment with him was like pulling teeth. He was rude, abrasive, and so angry that Kurt couldn’t make a move or comment without him snapping back. 

“I love this part,” Blaine’s eyes were closed as they took a break from their studying and listened to music. He sang a few lines and Kurt almost winced, the sound coming out scratchy and horrendous. 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Kurt agreed and Blaine laughed. 

“I have a horrible voice right? The kind that makes glass crack?” He laughed again. “The kind of person who shouldn’t sing, ever.”

“Anyone can sing,” Kurt said softly. “It’s less about talent and more about how it makes you feel. If you enjoy something then do it.”

“So if I like killing puppies I should do it?” Blaine asked and a smirk. 

“Come on,” Kurt sighed. “You know what I mean.”

Blaine went quiet for a long time before closing his eyes again. “I used to be able to sing. I was the best in my show choir and I could…I could dance like you wouldn’t believe. I was good looking too, there’s a picture in that yearbook there.”

Kurt reached over and took the yearbook, opening it to Blaine’s name and stared. The boy smirking back at him was unbelievably handsome. He looked nothing like the broken boy sitting on the bed across from him and for a moment Kurt thought he was playing a joke on him.

“Crazy right?” Blaine sighed.

“What happened?” Kurt glanced up. 

“I was gay bashed although I think they were all jealous of me. Then…this mark started growing on my face and I couldn’t walk and my hair started…it was like I was rotting,” for the first time it looked like he was showing real emotions. “I lost my voice. I lost everything.”

“So you just sit here and-“

“And don’t try to become the best person I can be?” Blaine snapped, eyes shining with tears. “People stare when I walk past. Children move away from me. I became a monster and I’d rather be away from people who see me as a freak.”

“You’re not a freak Blaine,” he said softly. 

“You don’t know what I’ve been through,” Blaine snarled, tears running down his cheeks. “You can’t come a few hours a day and believe that I’ll what? Grow a heart? I was perfect and now I’m nothing. I’ll always be nothing.”

“Blaine-“

“Get out,” Blaine snapped, turning on his side. “Get out of my room.”

Kurt sat for a long moment, staring at the boy next to him before standing up and walking out the door. Tears built up in his eyes and he let out a sob when he let himself into his own house. He had been so excited to meet Blaine after hearing that music and he was nothing more than a cruel, angry person. 

—

Kurt kept his head held high as he walked into Blaine’s bedroom the next day. Instantly, Blaine narrowed his eyes and set his jaw but stopped when Kurt handed him his crutches. 

“We’re going to play the piano,” he said simply, turning around and walking out of the room.

He sat down at the piano bench and lightly played a few notes, his fingers easily falling into place and playing a short section of a song. When Blaine clumsily slid onto the bench next to him he paused, glancing over. 

They started playing together without a word and Kurt smiled. The music washed over them both and Blaine relaxed slightly, leaning into the music. For the first time Blaine looked honestly happy. His eyes softened and a gentle smile spread across his face. 

This was the person who could make beautiful music. 

“You actually look really nice when you smile,” Kurt whispered and Blaine scowled. 

“Don’t be mean.”

“Seriously! It’s like for a moment you’re not an evil sociopath,” Kurt laughed as Blaine rolled his eyes. 

Blaine’s grin faded a little before he took in a deep breath. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Because you’re…lonely,” Kurt winced. “Everyone deserves a friend.”

“Try this one,” Blaine reached up and turned to another song in the book. 

They played for hours until their fingers went stiff. Then they laughed as their fingers tangled up together and Blaine leaned slightly into his shoulder as they continued. Blaine began to play the beginning notes of Blackbird and he faltered slightly as Kurt began to sing.

As Kurt sang, Blaine played on. They played through the song and it lacked all of the playful noisiness that the previous songs had. This was serious and this was something very new. 

When they finished Kurt found himself blushing and he glanced next to him. Blaine’s eyes were wide and full of awe as he stared at Kurt. There was an intense moment of electricity between the two of them before Kurt cleared his throat and turned back to the keys. 

“What should we play next?” He asked and Blaine blushed before leaning back to the piano.

—

Kurt’s lips still tingled from the rough kiss he had gotten earlier that day. His eyes burned with tears and he stumbled out of his car, leaning against the side. He had always prided himself on being brave and standing up for himself but he had fled moments after the kiss. 

His heartbeat hadn’t slowed and Kurt didn’t think it ever would. 

All those moments of feeling like someone was staring at him, all those lingering thoughts that Karofsky meant badly, they all made sense. How long had he been basically stalking him?

A truck pulled up in front of his house and Kurt’s heart stopped as Karofsky stepped out. His eyes were wide and frantic and he hurried towards Kurt. “Have you told anyone?”

“That you practically raped my mouth?” Kurt spat back and Karofsky flinched. “No.”

“You can’t, you can’t,” he took a step forward and Kurt stumbled away. 

“Hey!” A familiar hoarse voice called out and they turned to see Blaine hobbling towards them on crutches. “Leave him alone.”

“What? You have a gargoyle to protect you?” Karofsky sneered and fury welled up in Kurt’s chest. “Get lost.”

“He doesn’t want you here,” Blaine snapped. 

Kurt watched in surprise as Blaine moved in front of him and reached a hand out to stabilize him slightly. 

“Go Karofsky,” Kurt hissed. “Kiss someone else against their will.”

Karofsky went dead pale and Blaine swung his crutch hard into his shin. With a snarl, Karofsky grabbed his collar and shoved hard. 

It seemed like he was moving in slow motion. Kurt watched dumbly as Blaine fell backwards and cracked his head on the sidewalk. Karofsky stared for a moment before racing off to his truck and speeding down the street. Frantically, Kurt ran to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t move,” he whispered, pulling his phone out and dialing 911.

“I’m okay,” Blaine mumbled before he reached up and pulled the phone out of his hand. “Seriously, I’ve gotten a bump on the head before.”

“Why the hell would you jump between them and me?” Kurt felt tears building up in his eyes. “I just had to run inside and it would be over. They would have egged the house but you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“They were going to hurt you,” Blaine slowly sat up, body aching. “I wasn’t going to let them do that.”

“Why?”

Blaine stared at him for a long moment before reaching forward and gently taking his hand. “I never want to see you get hurt.”

Everything clicked together for Kurt then. He lightly squeezed his hand and stared into Blaine’s mismatched, wide eyes. With a slow breath, Kurt leaned forward and touched their lips together. 

Blaine smiled and kissed back.

And then he screamed.

—

It happened slowly and painfully. Blaine writhed on the hospital bed as his legs snapped and cracked, as his hair slowly turned back to black, as the mark on his face shrank, his face smoothed, and his eyes cleared. 

Finally he lay still, panting and gasping for breath. He opened his eyes and stared at Kurt for a long time before an exhausted smile spread across his face. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Kurt launched forward and pulled Blaine into his arms. 


End file.
